The Place Where We Meet
by above sakura tree
Summary: Many believe that fate is written, others, that you make your own destiny. present, past and future, everything has already been written? Kagura X OC, Kagura X Naraku (not romantic). Warning: contains YURI.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The meeting

She landed in a flowery field, her body was full of miasma, ''damn Naraku'' she said, but at least her heart was spared, then there would be a chance? ''I can recoverthese injuries one day ... '' Kagura forced her body to walk even though her body was failing more and more.

Feeling your heart beating for the first time, the symbol of liberty that was in the hands of naraku now belongs to her, and only her.

''I can go anywhere, I'm free.'' Her body already not take it anymore, and already had no power to heal herself, so she rested. Looking around, she sees a beautiful field full of beautiful blooming flowers, so sad it will be the same field her grave.

''It is so quiet... there's no one...'' thought vaguely, ''I'm going to end up here? Alone ... '' she looked up and saw a strange figure, a girl with miko clothes, black hair, blue eyes and a curious expression now watching her. while intrigued her also sounded familiar.

''W-Who are you? What are you doing here? '' The girl said nothing, she walked over and put her little hands, in kagura's wounds covered in blood and miasma. Kagura could not move much, then stood only observing what this stranger would.

''Your heart is intact, then still have a chance '' the woman said with a neutral but concentrated expression. she put all her energy into kagura's wounds and sucked all - possible miasma of her body.

Kagura was in shock, she felt in the lightness of her touch all the poison disappear, her heart was racing, what that would mean? the girl looked exhausted, even without changing expression, she was clearly tired, she had sucked all the poison, she put all her healing powers. but why?

''I did everything I could for now, you need to get out of here'' Kagura has no more excess poison, but the rest was still in her wounds running your body.

She felt weak and powerless further ventured to speak ''but who are you?'' Suddenly everything was so dark her body was left in the hands of the strange sudden. Taking the sorceress in her arms gently, she tried to follow carefully.

In the background the dog yokai watched carefully, with no clear expression on his face. the miko felt his presence and remarked, ''keep this in secret please'' he said nothing but consented and the two went their ways.

a few days later

The sky. Kagura loved flying in their pen, the breeze felt on your face and the feeling of freedom, the freedom that she always longed for since it was created. Simply exist as the wind.

After all, what would we do without our right over our lives? the right to come and go wherever we want? the right to make our own actions? all these thoughts occurred to her head as she had this gap in your life. when she had.

''So you think you can escape me?'' She quickly looked up and felt her body pierced by the arms of Naraku.

Their venom ran all over her body and she was immobile. With a smirk on his rough face he said ''all for a measly pulsating organ, how ironic would you die with your heart in your body but before you feel it beating?''

She did not even have time to react, in a split second that her heart was returned to her body, he was shattered by one of Naraku's members. She woke up in a panic.

Given a breather, then returned to consciousness that it was a dream, just an unfortunate dream. The first thing that occurred to her was that she could not move.

The horrible feeling of helplessness, of not having control over yourself. Kagura also noted that in addition to impotence and pain, their wounds were bandaged and her body covered with a blanket.

''what the hell is going on? and this cave...'' looked back ''what am I doing here?'' the worst of all was the strange feeling of familiarity, but she didn't know why.

Steps. Someone approached the cave, she looked up and saw a woman with miko clothes in front of her. she again, thought Kagura. Carrying food, supplies, and some other things she could not identify.

The woman noticed she was awake and said, ''I brought more things for you, your wounds are still very deep, you need to eat something to help in your regeneration.'' regeneration? so she still had her power, she thought.

''I don't remember eating human food, I don't even remember to eat '' she said, her voice still cold and weak. ''Well if you want to improve, then it is good to relearn, it's not so hard '' said the woman with a calm expression on her face as usual.

''You haven't told me yet why'' Kagura continues its firm stance even in your situation. looking into her blood eyes, the priestess said ''everything you need to know for now is that I just want to help'' then, she arranged her things.

''Humans, no matter how much pure they may be, always want something'' said Kagura suspiciously. Silence.


	2. Chapter 2: Share

Chapter 2: Share

-flashback-

''You did not give me a name, strange.''

''You did not ask me one''

''So, my name is Izumo, I am a priestess here in the region, since I was younger. They said at the time of my birth that I would be a great medium, then the demons of the mountain felt threatened, then ... ''

With a more melancholy tone she continued '' They killed all my family, I was the only one who managed to survive''

Kagura was not the type to put down, but she knew very well what was the pain and loneliness. She looked at her eyes with whom shared, then went back to her corner in the cave.

\- End of flashback -

The priestess went looking for more supplies, then the injured woman was left alone.

In the meantime several thoughts occurred to the mind of Kagura. '' I can not stay here with this strange playing the useless '' she forced her body again, as had happened a long time she could leave now, after all Kagura is free, free as the wind is not it?

She picked up her fan and left the cave. '' My legs '' she felt her body responds slowly, then smiled weakly and continued walking around, aimlessly.

Their thoughts were the same, leave this life, this state, this strange ... after all be a priestess or not, we can not trust anyone, let alone humans.

She tries to call the feather to fly, but still does not answer, ''shit'' but at least she still had her fan, less harm. she went to the forest and felt something familiar.

Sounds of twigs breaking. In the background a red demon with sharp canine, a big stick and with the mouth covered with blood get closer, obviously he had already had his prey, but she didn't want to stay and be his next victim.

Then she took her fan, the two were face to face, and with a superior voice he said,

''Who are you and what are you doing here? This is my forest, I do not allow humans and demons stay here, unless, of course, to devour them.'' he smirked.

Now she remembers, she pitched her fan and prepared ''I do not have time for that, get out of my face '' she threatened and continued in position, waiting for the right moment.

He laughed and continued ''you are all hurt, does not serve to entertain me, be quiet soon it ends '' the demon raised his stick and advanced , ''I can be hurt but that does not stop me from getting rid of losers like you''

Kagura threw her ''Dance of Blades'', but made no effect. with one blow the demon easily knocked her down. His eyes gleamed and he laughed ''silly woman, what gives to mess with me, the great demon who owns all forest and living being''

She did not downgraded it, but clearly was out of action, he moved his stick again, when suddenly an arrow hit his gun and then it was purified.

Both immediately looked at the place and there it was, the priestess Izumo. Kagura's eyes met hers, and for a second she was confident , izumo took another arrow and threatened, ''the next will be your head''

The great Demon not gave up and said ''stupid human I still have my fangs and I ...'' he barely finished his sentence and the arrow hit him in the crosshairs, purifying it, Kagura was in shock she never I had seen such power.

The priestess approached her, and grabbed her the waist helping her to get around. ''why you left?'' she subtly asked

Kagura said in her defense ''I'm already better than before, I don't need your help, and moreover I cannot stay in this stinking cave'' the smaller woman took a deep breath, and they went back.

Izumo put the sorceress in her bearskin that made blanket, and began change bandages and clean her wounds. the sorceress replied again '' Why? '' she could only say that.

Izumo keep their affairs and said ''you never wondered how nobody enter in this cave beyond me and you? '' Kagura looked into her eyes for answers and the woman said ''this cave 'smelly' is purified, the unbearable smell what you say, It is to repel malignant auras, so, you're safe here''

Kagura was expressionless, she knew the priestess was right, then the woman ended the bandages and walked away. after the silence, the wind sorceress replied '' if the cave serves to repel malignant auras, then how am I here? ''

The priestess turned looking at other confused woman and respoundeu with your natural tone of voice ''perhaps your aura is not so evil'' and so the environment continued in his peace. with both women with their thoughts reserved.


End file.
